The invention relates to an AC tacho-generator comprising a multiple pole stator, the poles of which are magnetically connected together in a ring by means of yokes, and also a rectifier circuit and/or a protective circuit electrically coupled to the pole windings.
Such AC tacho-generators are used in many measuring circuits and control circuits, in particular for speed regulated motors in order to measure the speed of the motor and to pass this speed as an actual value to a motor control circuit.
Multiple phase AC tacho-generators are generally used for this purpose and are as a rule combined with a rectifier circuit and/or a protective circuit.
The housing of this circuit has to date not been satisfactory in as much as no adequate space saving arrangement could be found which would also have ensured simple assembly of the stator.